1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting fixture, more particularly to a waterproof lighting fixture capable of dissipating heat generated by a light source module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional waterproof lighting fixture employs fluorescent lamps as a light source. The service life of the fluorescent lamps, however, is only about 6,000 hours, thus resulting in an increase in cost during use. Furthermore, the waterproof lighting fixture cannot focus light effectively, so that sidelight may exist during use.
In order to alleviate the above drawbacks, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 582508 discloses a waterproof lighting fixture, in which the fluorescent lamps are replaced by light emitting diodes (LED), thus reducing operating costs and power consumption. However, the waterproof lighting fixture also cannot focus light and lacks a heat-dissipating ability.